


The Forgotten

by Lollikins



Series: At Home In Your Arms [9]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Dom Park Seonghwa, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: When the gunshot goes off and the smoke clears, who will be left standing?
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: At Home In Your Arms [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953625
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	The Forgotten

Bo Seulhee watched her soulmate walk off with another girl. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She had been talking to Yoo Dan-ah for nearly three months. Her own mother and Kang Yeosang’s mother had made plans for the wedding, for her supposed husband to join the family business. It had seemed a miracle when her mother told her that the agency they hired to find the man she was fated to be with, had found him. She had seen the picture with her own eyes, the mark was exactly the same as the one she bore. The moment she had seen him, she was in love. Wasn’t that the way it was supposed to be? Why wasn’t it the same for him? Was it simply because his mother had mishandled the situation so badly that he ignored what he felt just for spite? 

He wouldn’t even talk to her. He had barely looked at her. 

Instead, his friend of three years had confessed to him with flowers and he had seemingly accepted her feelings. Seeing them walk off arm in arm had been a knife to her heart. She had gone to her car and cried her heart out. What was she supposed to do? He was her soulmate but he wanted nothing to do with her. She had been summarily dismissed, he wanted to write her out of his life, to forget her. 

What had she done wrong? 

It didn’t matter if they got married in the spring when her mother and Yoo Dan-ah had planned, it didn’t matter if they didn’t get married for another decade. She just wanted the chance to get to know him, let him get to know her and show him that they were meant to be. She had been fascinated with him. She had asked his parents everything about him. The only people who didn’t seem thrilled with the arrangement were Kang Yeosang and his grandmother. For some reason, the old woman didn’t seem overly fond of her. She insisted that it wasn’t a matter for the families but it was a matter instead for Bo Seulhee and Kang Yeosang. Yoo Dan-ah insisted that it was just how her mother was. 

Kang Yeosang had for all intents and purposes, told her to go away but she just couldn’t. She had to get him to see that their being together was inevitable. He was the one she wanted. He was the one she loved. She wasn’t sure what she could do yet but she had to do something. 

***

“You’re going to have to meet them at some point.” Seonghwa said as he peered over the back of the couch at Yeosang who was laying with his head under a pillow. 

Yeosang said something which was muffled by the couch. Seonghwa reached down and pulled the pillow off of his head, “Why? Can’t we just pretend we don’t have families?” 

Seonghwa had assured him that his mother was a soft touch and had known since he was fourteen that he was just as likely to bring a boy home as a girl and had been prepared. He had already told her all about Yeosang and she was eager to meet him. Besides, Yeosang was his soulmate, male, female or other - nothing would change that. “No, we can’t pretend we don’t have families. My mother will love you and you will love her.”

Yeosang rolled over onto his back and reached up to take Seonghwa’s hand as he leaned against the back of the couch. “Does it have to be now?” 

“I know you’re nervous about meeting my family and you’ll have to do it at some point but if you’re really not ready, then I won’t force you. I plan on being with you for the rest of my life and in the grand scheme of things whether you meet them during the summer holidays or Chuseok doesn’t matter I guess.” He wanted to get meeting the families out of the way. He would have married Yeosang if he could but marriage was out of the question as any sort of same sex union wasn’t recognized. However, whether they had a legally binding document or not, they were going to be together for the rest of their lives and their families would be part of their lives. 

He knew there was going to be a much bigger problem with Yeosang’s family than with his own. As it stood though, Yeosang just wasn’t ready. 

Yeosang had been so worried over the idea of meeting Seonghwa’s mother that he had thrown up twice the night before and had been entirely unable to sleep. He knew he had to do it sooner or later but for now, he was still getting used to the fact that his soulmate was a man and that he was, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, gay. It didn’t matter that he had been straight his whole life. It only mattered that he was living with, loving and fucking a man. He loved his country but it was rough sometimes. He pouted up at his lover and Seonghwa sighed and climbed over the back of the couch and pulled Yeosang into his arms, “It’s okay baby, we’ll take it at your speed.” 

Yeosang nodded and leaned into Seonghwa’s arms and inhaled deeply of his scent. God he loved this man. Why did anything else but that matter? Who did it really effect except for them? The house was quiet as a gentle rain pitter patted against the windows. He just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of strong arms around him. 

“What do you say we go out and have some fun?” 

Yeosang perked up, “Ooh! Can we go to an arcade?” 

Seonghwa chuckled, “You’ll beat me no matter what we play.” 

“Is that a no then?” 

“We can go. I can lose with grace and dignity and then you can pay me back and choke on my cock later.” 

“Is that supposed to be a punishment because that sounds like a win/win situation to me. Can we go to Hanchu for chicken too?” Yeosang asked hopefully with a smile. 

“I’m pretty sure you love chicken more than you love me.” 

Yeosang looked thoughtful and then averted his gaze playfully. 

“No, no, don’t tell me. It’ll only hurt my feelings.” Seonghwa shook his head and laughed. There was a certain comfort in knowing the only way your lover would leave you would be if there was a lifetime of unlimited free chicken. 

As anticipated, Yeosang did indeed win every game they played but they still had a good time. After they left the arcade, they managed to get to the restaurant just ahead of the dinner rush and barely managed to get a table. The gloomy mood that had been sitting heavily on Yeosang’s shoulders with the thought that he would have meet Seonghwa’s mother had flown. They laughed and talked as they ate. At one point Yeosang went to the bathroom and an uncomfortable feeling crept up Seonghwa’s spine. He looked around and saw a strikingly beautiful woman staring at him. A cold chill crawled its way up his spine and he shivered against it. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t make a move toward him or away, she just stared at him. There was something in the way that she looked at him that unnerved him. 

Yeosang came back to the table and reclaimed his seat. “What’s wrong?” 

Seonghwa looked to Yeosang and then back to where the woman was only to find her gone. “I-” His eyes skimmed the crowded restaurant for the woman before looking back to Yeosang. He shook his head, “Nothing. What do you say we go for a walk before we head home? I’m so full.” 

“Let’s go to the park.” Yeosang suggested. 

They walked slowly on the path through their neighborhood. It was getting late and there were only a few others out and about and by the time they made it to the park, they had it largely to themselves. Seonghwa sat on the swings and swung as high as he was able to with legs a good deal longer than who the swings were intended for. Yeosang sat beside him and laughed as he swung. 

If he could manage to ignore the entire world and just enjoy being with Park Seonghwa then he would be the happiest man in the world. He noticed Seonghwa had stopped swinging and was just watching him with a quiet smile. Slowly he came to a stop beside him. Seonghwa grabbed the chain of his lover’s swing and pulled them together. “Have I told you how beautiful you are today?”

Yeosang grinned helplessly, “Not today, no.” 

“Oh good, I wouldn’t want to spoil you.” 

“You might not want to, but you spoil me anyway. I don’t think I could ever tell you how happy you make me.” He dug his feet in and pushed himself closer. 

“If I’ve already spoiled you then I might as well tell you, you’re beautiful and your smile makes my heart sing.” Seonghwa closed the scant distance between them and brushed a soft kiss across his lover’s lips. “I love you Kang Yeosang.” 

Yeosang took a deep breath, his heart so full he was sure it would burst at any moment. He leaned his forehead against Seonghwa’s and closed his eyes before whispering, “I love you too Park Seonghwa.” 

As they shared a tender moment, they weren’t alone. Another watched as Seonghwa lifted a hand to cup Yeosang’s cheek, brushing a thumb over his lips. The words of love they spoke were barely heard but it was enough. It was more than enough. 

***

Things had been going … strangely. 

At first it was just little things but as time went on the occurrences grew in severity to the point that they had called the police. It had gone from the feeling of being watched to someone leaving dead roses on Yeosang's desk in class all the way up to smashing the keypad to their front door. It hadn’t gained them entrance to the house but jumping the fence and prying open the backdoor with a crowbar had. 

Seonghwa had asked if Yeosang thought it might be Bo Seulhee and his first thought was that there was no way he could imagine a chaebol heir as being capable of such things. What was more, why would she bother? It wasn’t as if they were soulmates and even if they were, he had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want to be with her. 

“What if that’s what she’s angry about.” Seonghwa asked as he picked up pieces of smashed glass from the kitchen cupboards. 

Yeosang didn’t have a good answer for that one and had just stared back at his lover with grim resolve. “I’ll find out if it’s her and if it is, I’ll make her stop.” 

“Yeosang…” Seonghwa stood up and gingerly stepped around the glass walking over to him, “If she’s unstable enough to do this, then I don’t think you should go anywhere near her. Just make sure your parents know that you don’t have any intention of being with her and that she’s not your soulmate. I know you’re not ready to tell them that I’m your soulmate but you could at least tell them that your soulmark has evolved and it no longer matches her. You can even show them, I’ll even take the picture for you.” 

“Do you think that would be alright?” It seemed like so little. When the things that they had been suffering had been outside their home, it had been easier to ignore. This though … their home was his refuge and he couldn’t stand the fact that someone had been in there and done this. What if it wasn’t her? Who had this much of a vendetta against them? What had they done? As far as he knew, he didn’t have any enemies and he couldn’t conceive of someone hating Park Seonghwa. He was one of the dearest, sweetest people he knew. 

They had left the front door open since they kept going in and out of it, taking out the ample amounts of trash. A voice called from the open door way, “THE CAVALRY'S HERE TO HELP!” Kim Yoomi, Yang Jaeho and Han Shinwoo poked their heads in and immediately they all looked shocked. 

“Good god, what the hell happened?” Shinwoo picked up the knocked over shelf and picked up a family picture of what he was guessing was Kang Yeosang’s roommate. As he shifted the shelf, glass clattered, he winced and laid it back down again. 

Yoomi whacked him on the back of his head, “Ask what they want us to do, don’t just start messing with things. What do you want us to do?” 

Jaeho turned in a small circle absolutely gobsmacked at the devastation before them. He had seen places ransacked on television before but the reality made television pale in comparison. “Do you guys owe money to gangsters or something?” 

“We haven’t got a clue who did this…” Seonghwa fished his wallet out of his pocket, “If someone wouldn’t mind running to the store and getting some more bags and boxes to throw out glass in? I didn’t realize how much glass we actually had until today.” 

Han Shinwoo volunteered, “I’ll go.” 

“Bring back beer and lunch for everyone, preferably chicken.” Yeosang called after him and grinned at Seonghwa who rolled his eyes. 

“Chicken will be the end of you one day.” Yoomi tossed out at him.

“Then I will die a happy man.” He tossed her a pair of gloves and pointed to the coffee table which had a glass top and had been smashed. Happily, the glass was at least all still on the table. She grabbed a box, lined it with plastic and set to work. 

About four hours later, they sat on the floor in the newly restored living room eating and drinking. Jaeho swore for a second that he thought he saw someone peering in through the kitchen window. When he looked again they were gone. Still, he got up and walked over to the window and peered out. 

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang asked.

“Nothing… Just thought I saw someone.” 

Everyone grew quiet at his pronouncement. “Great, I don’t even live here and now I’m paranoid. Did you guys call the cops?” 

“They left about an hour before you guys turned up.” Seonghwa sighed and shook a bottle of soju before cracking it open and pouring around. “They took a statement and suggested that we get some security put in. A very nice officer informed us that though they would try their best but unless they left their prints and their prints happened to be in the system, it’s unlikely that it would be solved.” 

Yoomi’s phone buzzed and she looked down at it, “Noh Hyunwoo and Lee Minhyuk messaged and said they want to join the party. Should I tell them to come or not?” 

Kang Yeosang shook his head, “I think we’ve got enough people here… Not to mention-” 

Just then the doorbell rang, Jaeho clambered to his feet and went to answer it. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing. When he did, his blood went cold. “I think you guys better call the police back.” 

Yeosang exchanged looks with Seonghwa who both slowly got to their feet. 

Yoomi went to the door only to have Jaeho block her and close the door. “You don’t …” He looked a little green around the gills and was having a hard time getting the words out. “You don’t need to see that, trust me.” 

Normally she would have just pushed her way through to see anyway but something about Jaeho’s expression made her believe him that she didn’t need to see it. 

“What is it?” she asked instead.

“Someone killed a cat.” he answered weakly. 

Seonghwa reached for his phone to call the police back again. 

“What the actual fuck? There are people here! Who the hell rings the bell and leaves a dead animal on the doorstep?” Han Shinwoo asked with a great deal of agitation. He loved animals, it didn’t matter what kind and the idea of someone killing an animal for their sick revenge upset him. 

The police arrived quickly, they happened to have someone just down the street. 

“Come on guys, let’s go.” Yoomi said as she did her best to avoid looking at the animal which the police had put into a bag. She only saw a glimpse and did her best to not see anymore, turning her entire body around to avoid even an accidental peek. 

“Yeosang, call me if you need anything, I mean anything no matter what time it is okay?” With that, Yoomi squeaked and bolted down the walk to the car and yelled for Han Shinwoo to hurry up. Both he and Jaeho offered their farewells before disappearing behind two very severe looking police officers. They gave their report and the police took some pictures and the cat, which apparently belonged to one of their neighbors, and left.

As soon as the door was shut, Yeosang fell into Seonghwa’s arms, “This is getting worse and I’m scared. Maybe we should look for somewhere else to stay for a little while.” 

Seonghwa wanted to argue, he was very defensive of his home. It was a special place to him, not just a place to keep his stuff. It was where he had made a home with the man he loved. To him it was sacrosanct but now someone was out to defile it. What worried him most was that if they had done things like this, might they not be above hurting someone? It was a small step from a beloved pet to a person after all. As much as he hated it, Yeosang was probably right. He kissed him and squeezed tightly. “Let’s go to a hotel for tonight and we can decide what to do tomorrow. How’s that sound?” 

There was nothing in his life that meant as much to him as Kang Yeosang, as long as they were together then they could face anything. He buried his face in his hair and closed his eyes, “I love you so much.” 

Yeosang gazed up into his lover’s eyes, there in his mind were other places, other times they had been together but this time, this time he couldn’t lose him. The fortune teller said that he wouldn’t see her again but there had to be a way out of this. He lowered his head to Seonghwa’s shoulder and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of his arms around him, of their bodies pressed together. “I love you more than I can ever say, more than I can ever express. I can just try to show you everyday through how I live, that you are the most important person in my life, you are my favorite.” 

Seonghwa breathed a half laugh and lifted Yeosang’s face to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, there was a scream, “NO!” 

There at the open backdoor was Bo Seulhee or at least someone who vaguely resembled her. It had been a little more than three months since Yeosang had laid eyes on her but the woman who now stood before them bore little resemblance to the beauty who he had last seen. Her expensive clothes were too big on her overly thin frame, her glossy black hair was disheveled and ill kept. The bright and warm eyes were now hollow and wild. He found himself moving, shifting himself in front of Seonghwa. He knew somehow that he was the one who her ire was directed at and not himself. 

Then he saw a glint of light on metal and she realized she had a gun. How the hell had she gotten her hands on a gun? She was an extremely rich woman and he assumed that was how she did it. 

“NO! I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM! HE’S MINE!” She screeched. For a moment, she closed her eyes, trying to gather her broken and scattered thoughts. 

Seonghwa had never been more scared in his life but he felt an overwhelming calm descend over him, he couldn’t quite explain it. It was as if he knew that the ending of the play they were enacting had already been decided, they were just going through the motions. It was a play they had enacted before and tonight would be no different. He glanced around, the front door and backdoor were out of the question. The bathroom was the closest place to hide. If they could possibly distract her then they might be able to get into the bathroom and lock her out. That was when Seonghwa noticed that Yeosang still was holding his phone, he grabbed his wrist and angled it back. The last person called was the police or had he called them? He hit the last number dialed. He couldn’t talk but they could hear what was going on. 

Bo Seulhee took a deep breath and opened her eyes. 

“Seulhee…” Yeosang began slowly. He didn’t know who Seonghwa was calling but he hoped it was the police. “There’s been a mistake. I’m not your soulmate, our marks don’t match. We’re not meant to be together, that means there’s someone else out there that you match. If you do this, you’ll never get to meet him.” 

“No… It’s you, I’ve seen the pictures.” She frowned, why was he lying? She had seen the pictures herself. 

“My mark evolved, I can show you.” He started to lift his shirt. 

“This is some kind of trick, I know it is. Step away from him, this can be over quickly and you and I can be together.” 

“No. If you’re going to hurt anyone, it will be me. Then what will happen? You’re a smart woman, think this through. If you hurt me, then you’ll go to jail and you’ll have ruined the rest of your life for the wrong man.” Why wasn’t he better with words? He had never been anything that could be considered smooth or slick. He was good with word play and a pun but this? This was way out of his league. 

“Get out of the way.” She waved the gun indicating she wanted Yeosang to get out of the way. 

“No, I’m not moving. I won’t let you hurt him, which means you’ll have to kill me first.” 

Would she kill Yeosang? Seonghwa felt sick at the thought, he couldn’t watch Yeosang die. He knew what Yeosang was trying to do but would it be worth it in the end? He saw a movement past the glass of the kitchen window. Was it the police? Oh dear lord, please be the police. He wasn’t a religious man but he was willing to take it on faith right now. Buddha, Allah, Zoraster, God, he didn’t care who but he was raising a prayer to any passing deity that might take pity on them in this moment that his call for help had been answered. 

It had but not remotely in the way he had been expecting. 

It all happened at once, there was a roar and a scream like the shriek of a banshee that came from the back door. Bo Seulhee started to turn to see what it was, Seonghwa grabbed Yeosang and shoved him toward the bathroom door. The firearm discharged twice. Seonghwa and Yeosang were nearly at the bathroom, the firearm discharged again, a bullet lodged in the floor at their feet. 

Then there was a fan of black and bright pink as Kim Yoomi launched herself through the backdoor and at Bo Seulhee. The two women landed on the ground in a heap with Kim Yoomi atop Bo Seulhee, fists were flying and Yoomi punched Seulhee as she tried to get the gun away from her, once, twice, again and again. “YOU! TRIED! TO! HURT! MY! FRIENDS!” 

Each of Yoomi’s words was punctuated by a punch to the face and then one final time, “BITCH!” 

Seulhee made a small whimpering squeak and fell unconscious. 

Sirens screamed in the distance. 

That was when Yoomi saw the blood. It was a blooming sanguine rose radiating out from her middle. She cocked her head curiously as she tried to work out what it was and what it meant. 

“Yoomi!” Seonghwa saw the blood the moment before Yeosang did and took a step in that direction just as Yoomi collapsed on top of Seulhee. 

***

It had been Kim Yoomi who was the last person called on Yeosang’s phone and it had been the neighbors who had called the police. The police took Seulhee away in the back of a police cruiser accompanied by a slew of reporters who had turned up to photograph the fallen chaebol heiress. 

Kim Yoomi was taken away in the back of an ambulance with Yeosang at her side. Seonghwa stayed to talk to the police. 

It was three hours later that Yoomi was out of surgery and declared to be in critical but stable condition. Parents had been called and were on their way. 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing things that require me to be your guardian angel?” 

Yeosang’s head popped up. He had been talking quietly to Yoomi’s sister. With a sharp intake of breath her father jumped up from his place on the sofa and ran over to the bedside, “Yoomi?” 

“Is Yeosang here?” She hadn’t opened her eyes yet and her voice was weak but her mind was clear. 

“I’m here.” He stepped to the foot of the bed. 

“You better be. I got shot for you. You owe me so much dakbal… I want the spiciest dakbal on earth, with lots of cheese.” 

Yoomi’s sister started laughing, her father just shook his head with a smile and tears streaming down his cheeks. “I think she’ll be okay.” 

“How about this, on the anniversary of your being shot, every year for the rest of your life, I’ll take you for spicy dakbal?” He paused then remembered, “With cheese.” 

“That sounds good but I want a down payment when I get out, at least three servings… no wait, I got shot. Five servings!” She tried to laugh but the laugh turned into a wince and a small sound of pain. “Ow.”

Yeosang squeezed her foot. She opened her eyes, just barely and offered him a thin smile. “Now everyone who isn’t staying tonight, get out because I’m tired.” 

Her father chuckled, “You heard the lady. You can come back tomorrow.” 

“With flowers, plushies, candy, and be ready to worship me like the goddess I am. Now go away.” With that, she closed her eyes and fell almost immediately asleep. 

Yeosang heaved a sigh of relief. Seonghwa said he would message him when he was done at the police station but he still hadn’t yet. He checked his phone again and there was still nothing. He messaged him but got a quick, “Still at the station.” 

Despite the fact that they had heard it all from Seonghwa, when Yeosang arrived, they wanted to hear it from him all over again. He told them two more times before they finally seemed content and let them go home. By the time they got in, the sun was rising. 

Yeosang had been quiet the entire way home. Did this mean that the mortal danger was over? Did this mean that now would be able to live their lives as they saw fit? Or did it mean that they would always have to be looking over their shoulders for Bo Seulhee? She was quite rich and would have very good lawyers but he had already been informed that the family wanted to speak with him. He wasn’t sure exactly what that meant. Would they want to hush him up? Would they want to apologize? Would they want to try to get him to drop the charges? She had illegal possession of a firearm, breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder on her slate of crimes. The wasn’t even touching her breaking in and killing an animal from earlier in the day, if they could even prove it was her but given what happened later, it seemed pretty obvious. 

“You okay?” Seonghwa asked as he reached over and brushed a hand over Yeosang’s hair. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking.” 

“Wondering if it’s over?” 

“You know me well.” Yeosang smiled and caught Seonghwa’s hand, pressing a kiss to the backs of his long fingers. 

“I know you better than anyone else and I think right now, my baby needs a little distraction.” Before Yeosang could answer, Seonghwa’s lips met his in a fiery kiss. 

His hands lifted to sink his fingers into Yeosang’s hair as he slowly and passionately devoured his luscious lips. “I love the way you taste.” 

“Seonghwa!” Lim Mikyung exclaimed. 

“Mom?!” Seonghwa yelped and looked down at Yeosang in his arms who was busy looking horrified. He quickly released him and took a step away. “Wha- What are you doing here?” 

“The police called me.” She was busy trying to look anywhere at all but at her son and his boyfriend. “I uh- There’s a convenience store near here right. I’ll go find it.” 

“No, no.” Seonghwa winced and shagged both of his hands through his hair before sighing and looking back at Yeosang who had somehow moved behind him and was trying his best to fade into the background. 

“Mom, this is my-” What should he call him now? What did he want him to be? He wanted him to be his fiance or even his husband but until then, “This is my boyfriend, my partner, Kang Yeosang. Yeosang, this is my mother Lim Mikyung.” 

The mingled shock and horror on Mikyung’s face faded as she looked at the pride and love shining in her son’s eyes as he introduced his soulmate to her. She broke out into a brilliant smile, it was easy to see where Seonghwa got … well everything from. He looked a lot like his mother and had her easy, honest smile. She stepped forward and took Yeosang’s hand as Seonghwa moved out of the way. “Hello Yeosang, I’ve been waiting to meet you. You’re just as handsome as my son said you were. I know this is your home and not mine but welcome to the family. From today, whether you like it or not, you’re a Park.” 


End file.
